


You're a King and I'm a Lionheart

by NothingSpecial



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, D/s undertones, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSpecial/pseuds/NothingSpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nipple play. What else is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a King and I'm a Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first fic, my apologies if it's shit. All mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to find a beta. Right now this is the only way to reach me but maybe I'll make a twitter or something eventually. Really really really sorry if it's terrible. It is just a heads up. Try not to be too harsh on me please?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction or Louis Tomlinson or Harry Styles and I'm not saying this has happened/will happen (yes I am). Title is from the song King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men.

Louis has done his best all day to ensure that by the time they had finished up the day’s agenda, Harry would be desperate to come. Louis woke Harry up that morning by biting on his already sore nipples and slowly jerking his half hard cock, getting Harry close to the edge before stopping completely and announcing that it was time to get ready or else they would be late. Before each interview they had, Louis would pull Harry aside and whisper filth into his ear about wanting to fuck him into the mattress when he could finally get Harry back home and spread out on their large bed. By the end of the day Harry felt like even the slightest amount of pressure on his dick would have him coming in seconds, and he was completely fed up with Louis being a cocktease; but nothing delighted Louis more than watching Harry’s cheeks flush and eyes glaze over every time he pressed his cock against Harry’s cute bum and nibbled on his sensitive ear lobe. It all adds up to a very desperate Harry shoving Louis against the wall the minute they enter their LA home, stripping both of them of their clothing before latching his mouth onto Louis’ prominent collarbones and walking them back towards their bedroom.

Harry scrambles to get on top of the expansive bed as fast as he can while simultaneously pulling Louis’ naked body down onto him. The result is a messy heap of limbs and painful clanging of knees and elbows but eventually they get it sorted out with Louis’ knees on either side of Harry’s hips, observing the distressed boy below him. Louis fully intends to take advantage of the fact that they don’t have to be up early for anything the next day by going slow and taking their time.

Harry has other intentions however and immediately uses his large hands to pull Louis’ hips down onto his causing a high pitched keen to emit from Harry’s throat the minute Louis’ cock comes into contact with his own. Louis loses his balance and nearly loses his position straddling Harry; his upper body falls forward, hands coming to rest on Harry’s pecs and fingers barely brushing his pretty nipples.

Louis reaches over to the nightstand to grab the lube even though the glide of their hard cocks is already made smoother by Harry’s dick which has been steadily leaking pre-come since their ride home; his jeans and pants had been soaked through causing Louis to raise a stern brow at Harry only to have him mumble that Louis _knows_ how wet he gets when he’s made to wait and he didn’t come he swears. Louis has always found it sexy that Harry is easy to wind up but Harry thinks it’s embarrassing which is precisely the reason why Louis brings it up as often as he can.

Harry’s movements are all frantic and fast paced driven by his desperation to have Louis touch him. He begins pawing at Louis’ chest and arms trying to get him closer by wrapping his endlessly long legs around Louis’ waist, his movements quick and sloppy. Louis falls down onto Harry a bit more, his chest hair brushing against one of Harry’s aching nipples causing him to buck his hips up wildly in search of more friction on his painfully hard cock.

“Harry, slow down,” Louis grips Harry’s soft lovehandles in a vain effort to try and slow the pace of his thrusting, but it has the opposite effect making Harry whine high in his throat and shake his head so his curls bounce while he ruts up into Louis faster than before. He tugs on a handful of Louis’ silky long hair with one hand and cups his delectable arse in the other trying to get him to press down harder. Louis quickly grabs both Harry’s wrists and places them above their heads, silently commanding Harry not to touch himself or Louis.

Louis grabs Harry’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and shoves them down into the bed, effectively preventing Harry from rubbing one off. Harry emits a broken noise and begins to impatiently reach his hands out towards Louis only for his wrists to be caught in a tight hold and pinned above his head once again.

“If you move one more time, you’re not going to come tonight. Do you want me to stop?” Louis’ soft voice murmurs. He squeezes Harry’s wrist a bit harder earning him a small pained moan.

Harry whimpers quietly as his eyelids flutter open. His glassy eyes are unfocused and wide but he peers up at Louis under his lashes beseechingly, silently begging him to do something.

A sharp thrust downwards punctuates the words “Answer me when I ask a question, Harry.”

Harry’s mouth falls open and his eyes squeeze shut but he manages a small shake of his head that satisfies Louis. He presses Harry’s wrists down a bit more forcefully into the pillow, emphasizing that he wants them to remain above Harry’s head and out of the way, before letting them go.

After pressing sweet kisses to Harry’s forehead and jaw Louis gives him an obvious once over, taking time to admire how well his boyfriend’s hard work at the gym has paid off and how the dark tattoos contrast beautifully with the paleness of his skin. The soft curve of Harry’s delicate neck is particularly enticing and Louis can’t help but bite down on the milky flesh at the base of his throat. Harry’s hips involuntarily stutter up before he lets out an aggravated huff of air and stills himself again. Louis smiles as he eases up on Harry’s neck and continues his journey down to Harry’s smooth chest.

“You look so gorgeous, sweetheart,” the flush on Harry’s cheeks spreads down to his chest as he squirms with pleasure. Nothing makes him feel more special or loved than when Louis calls him pretty or gorgeous or beautiful. “Love when I have you spread out and pliant underneath me. You’d let me do anything to you wouldn’t you, baby?” Louis croons as he slowly kisses between Harry’s softly defined pecs.

Harry nods vigorously and tries to find his voice to let him know he loves this just as much as Louis does. Loves when they have enough time to go slow like they are now, not having to worry about time constraints or keeping quiet so the other boys won’t hear what they’re up to. “Yeah, Lou,” his voice comes out hoarse and wrecked just from Louis’ hands roaming up and down his sides while he sucks a dark bruise into his belly right above the thin patch of hair trailing down. “Just want to make you happy. Please let me make you feel good. Please, Lou, I want your cock. Want you to fuck my mouth, Louis-“

Louis shushes Harry’s incoherent babbling and kisses the spot he had been nipping and sucking a lovebite into on Harry’s little belly and steadily makes his way back up Harry’s body, kisses him gently on the tip of his nose then on his parted lips. “I’ve got you, love. We can get to that later. Right now it’s about you, yeah? You’ve been so good for me all day. Haven’t tried to touch yourself once.”

He looks down to where Harry’s dick is resting heavy and full on his belly, the red tip still leaking out a steady stream of pre-come. Harry locks his muscles in place in anticipation so as not to disobey Louis again and lets out a breathless “Trying so hard for you, Lou.”

Louis grins down at Harry’s flushed form, brushes some of the long hair off his forehead and presses little pecks to his pink cheeks. “You’re always so eager to please. I love that about you. Know you’ll always do what I ask. Can you be good for me a bit longer, angel?” Harry’s tongue darts out to wet his swollen red lips, his green eyes widen even more and he nods emphatically, preening a little at the pet name. He’s eager to show off tonight, show Louis that he can be good for him and will hold out on coming as long as Louis needs him to.

Placing one last kiss on Harry’s forehead, Louis slides down Harry’s body until his mouth is right above one of the dusky red nipples. The buds are still dark and puffy from Louis relentlessly playing with them the night before. If anyone asked, Louis would vehemently deny that he is obsessed with Harry’s nipples but the truth of the matter is that he always has a hard time keeping his hands and mouth away from them especially when Harry walks around shirtless all day in those stupidly hot little yellow shorts.

Louis lowers his head and blows hot air across the hardened buds making Harry’s entire body shiver and a soft huff of air escape his lips in surprise. Gently Louis takes Harry’s left nipple into his mouth and begins to suckle on it lightly, letting Harry know his intentions and giving him an opportunity to push Louis off or tell him if it’s too much. However the only sound that comes out of Harry is a sharp intake of breath that Louis takes as assent and begins to suck more harshly, listening as Harry’s breath hitches and comes out quicker and heavier than before.

He takes his time to allow Harry to warm up to the sensation of his already sensitive nipples being played with by taking the other one between his index finger and thumb and squeezing just enough for it to cause a bit of pain. Harry arches up into the touch and clutches Louis’ head in his hands trying to get him to add more pressure.

Louis removes his mouth completely from the swollen nub and gives Harry an accusing look, placing his hands firmly on Harry’s heaving chest and pushing him back down onto the bed. “Stay put, Harry. Don’t move or I’ll stop and you won’t get to come tonight,” Harry whines loudly and bites down on his already bruised lower lip and once again stretches his arms out above his head putting his tattoos on display, the way he knows Louis likes, and keeps his dark eyes firmly fixed on Louis’.

For a moment Louis stays where he’s at with his head right above Harry’s pretty nipples, his legs caged in by Harry’s firmly muscled thighs and lean calves. In a split seconds decision Louis maneuvers himself up and latches his mouth onto the Hi tattoo on Harry’s inner bicep biting down hard. Harry’s eyes widen in shock and pleasure, and his lips part around a high pitched keen but he doesn’t move.

Louis releases the bit of flesh and lies back down in his previous position watching a red mark bloom over the heavily inked spot. Highly satisfied with his work he glances back down at Harry’s nipples. They’re unnaturally dark and puffy and he knows that he needs to lay off on messing with them for the next week probably but tonight he’ll indulge himself as well as Harry.

His eyes trail down even lower to Harry’s cock and he notices the pre-come pooling onto his lower belly. Louis winces in sympathy seeing Harry’s dick so hard it’s purpling at the top, but Harry doesn’t say anything about it, continues to watch Louis through hooded eyes patiently waiting.

Without giving Harry any warning he bites down hard on his right nipple and simultaneously brings his hand up to pinch the other one harder than before. Harry’s reaction shocks them both; his hips buck up once sharply, his cock barely grazes Louis’ bare hip before he’s coming with a muffled sob all over his belly and chest.

Louis remains hovering over Harry’s prone and shaking body watching as he falls apart. There is absolutely nothing more beautiful than Harry when he comes. His eyes squeeze tightly shut as he throws his head back and thrashes it from side to side rubbing tangles into his already mussed up hair. The position completely bares his throat, makes him look almost vulnerable, and throws his collarbones into sharp relief which has Louis leaning down and biting firmly right above the ‘Louis bird.’ Harry’s toes curl with the pleasure and his legs clench around Louis but his arms stay firmly above his head with his hands intertwined and biceps straining to keep them locked in place.

Louis can’t hold out any longer, he’s neglected his cock since this started and he needs to come. He shuffles up so his bum is resting on Harry’s chest and aims his swollen cock at Harry’s puffy lips quickly jerking it. Harry opens his eyes and moans at the sight of Louis’ pink and thick cock so close to his mouth. He strains his neck up, eager to taste, and kitten licks at the head a few times before wrapping his wet red lips around just the tip and suckling at the pre-come there.

It takes Louis mere minutes before he’s coming; Harry keeps his lips tightly wrapped around the head to get every bit of come while Louis continues to milk himself of his orgasm. Harry continues to lap at the tip so he doesn’t waste a single drop of Louis’ come until Louis clasps his tangled hair in one hand and gently eases him off.

Louis rolls onto his side and gathers Harry up in his arms, stroking through his curls while planting soft and loving little kisses all over his face and whispering how much he loves him. He can’t help but to baby his baby, it’s a natural instinct for Louis. Harry giggles and preens under all the attention, loving how cuddly and sweet Louis is after having an orgasm. Eventually Harry shifts so his head is on Louis’ chest and his fingers trace over the cursive _It Is What It Is_ , occasionally glancing up at his boyfriend adoringly but sleepy soft.

“I’m sorry, Lou. I tried but you know how I get when my nipples are bitten.” Harry turns pitiful and pleading doe eyes up at him, his chin resting on top of his stacked fists right above Louis’ steadily beating heart. He looks forlorn and truly apologetic but Louis isn’t angry. Harry has been running on empty for the past few weeks trying to fulfill all of his duties to the band and keep up his end of their contract; he needed tonight to be about him and Louis feels nothing but content that he was able to help his boy out.

“It’s okay, love. I know you didn’t mean to. But we better clean you up before you pass out with come all over that damned butterfly you insisted on getting,” Louis tuts and presses a smacking kiss to Harry’s forehead before rolling out of bed and heading into their en suite bathroom for a wet flannel. He may tease Harry about the massive butterfly but they both know how fond he is of that tattoo (and how worked up it gets him. He might sometimes come all over it because there’s something hot about covering it in his come but that’s no one’s business but his own. And Harry’s).

By the time he walks back out Harry is on his back and drifting off to sleep but jerks awake when a few droplets of water hit his tummy. Harry throws a tired smile at him as Louis thoroughly wipes up some of the dried come on Harry’s stomach and the little bit that made it all the way up to his chest. He’s more careful when wiping around the head of Harry’s now soft dick but it still earns him a soft whine. Louis finishes cleaning Harry up and throws the flannel somewhere in the middle of the room which is bound to have Harry in a fit come tomorrow when he sees that Louis yet again neglected to hang it to dry in their bathroom.

As Louis predicted Harry is passed out not even fifteen minutes after they’ve both come. Harry’s always been a bit of a light weight. He arranges them in their normal sleeping position with Harry cuddled up to Louis’ chest and Louis’ arms around him, letting the soft snuffles Harry breathes out lull him to sleep.

(Harry wakes up an hour later and continually pokes and prods at Louis until he’s fully awake as well only to complain incessantly that people are going to notice his nipples are puffier than usual and permanently dark. For the first half hour Louis indulges him and makes smart arse remarks to Harry’s useless whining thinking he would get fed up with Louis’ mockery and put his mouth to better use (see: Harry’s cocksucking lips); but when it hasn’t ceased a full hour later Louis realizes he needs a new plan. Swearing under his breath he decides that he’s going to have to take drastic measures to get Harry past the point of coherent thought.

He flips Harry over onto his stomach and presses a dry finger to his pink hole, gently rubbing circles around the sensitive rim. The only sounds out of Harry’s mouth after that are high pitched moans and whimpers. Eventually Louis fucks Harry with Harry’s favorite clear pink vibrator until he comes twice more. Harry is too far gone for the rest of the night to grumble any more about his sore nipples or what rumors might start up on the bloody internet of all places.)


End file.
